


A Quiet Night In

by Avidreader6



Category: Agent Carter (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Foot Massage, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnant Peggy Carter, ww3some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: After a long day at work, Peggy is tired, but happy to be home, and hoping for a foot massage. When she hears footsteps upstairs, she knows her night is not going to go as planned.





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveryDayBella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/gifts).



> So a little birdie, *cough cough* Nikki, told me EveryDayBella was craving some fluffy kidfic and I hope this does the trick. :D

Peggy had finally gotten home and had just laid back on the couch, happy to rest swollen ankles after a long day, hoping she could convince either Steve or Bucky to give her a foot massage, when she heard the sounds of footsteps above her. She’d had to work late, so Michael should have been sound asleep in bed, but from the sounds upstairs, she knew playtime had gone long. 

Pushing herself off the couch, she slowly ascended the stairs and listened. She smiled listening to the high pitched noises of childish giggles and the deeper growls of the tickle monster. Peggy was content to stay in the hallway letting the sounds of her family wash over her until there was a crash. 

As she opened the door, she asked in a semi-serious voice. “What is going on in here? I thought it was past time for little boys to be in bed? Especially when they are starting school tomorrow.”

Steve’s cheeks turned bright pink and he managed to look sheepish while shifting out of the tickle monster pose. 

Before Steve could say anything, Michael scrambled down from his perch on Bucky’s shoulder and ran over to hug her legs, resting his face on her pregnant belly. “Mama! You’re home!” Michael kissed her belly and whispered. “Hi, baby.”

Peggy melted and she ran a hand through her son’s shaggy brown hair. “Why aren’t we in bed, darling? I’m sure daddy and papa read you a story and tucked you in and made sure to give you lots of goodnight kisses.”

“Not tired.” Peggy still didn’t know if the stubborn look on her son’s face came from Bucky or Steve but he would hold onto that story even if his eyes started to close.

“Not tired at all? Not even a teensy bit?” Michael yawned and shook his head. Peggy continued to smile down at him. “What if mama tucks you in nice and tight?”

Michael looked dubious. “Okay, and more kisses?”

Peggy chuckled and led Michael to his bed where Bucky had already pulled down the covers. “Yes, we’ll all give you more kisses.” 

“Can I give the baby more kisses?”

“Yes, you may. Your little sister likes when you give her kisses and talk to her.”

Michael let Bucky lift him onto his bed and Peggy took a seat on the edge of the bed. “Really?”

Peggy kissed Michael all over his cheeks and pressed one last one to his forehead. “Yes, really.” The baby started to kick, and Peggy lifted Michael’s hand and placed it on her stomach. “Feel that, darling? Your sister is already moving around, excited to hear you.”

Michael gaped and leaned forward to press his ear to Peggy’s stomach. “Hi, baby! I’m excited to meet you.”

Listening to Michael babble to his little sister, Peggy looked over his head at Steve and Bucky. Keeping her voice quiet, she asked. “What happened to bedtime?”

Steve chewed on his lip and nudged Bucky with an elbow, giving his best puppy eyes. “This one’s not on me, punk. You were in here last.”

Steve turned the puppy eyes on Peggy and it almost worked, but the way the corner of his mouth was turned up in a smile ruined the effect. “Nice try, Steven. What happened?”

“Mama?” 

Saved once again by his son, Steve leaned against Bucky and let Peggy turn her attention to Michael. “Yes, my darling?”

Michael pushed his bottom lip out in a pout and looked at his mother through dark lashes. “Do I hafta go to school tomorrow?”

“Why don’t you want to go to school, Michael?”

Scrambling up onto his knees, Michael threw his arms around Peggy. “Cuz then who will play with Mr. Sam? Who am I gonna play with? And what about the baby? She needs me, mama.”

Peggy rubbed his back and eased him back onto the bed. “Those are very good reasons, little one. But remember? We went and visited your school, there are lots of friends there for you to play with. And your daddy and papa will make sure Mr. Sam is not lonely. Isn’t that right?”

Bucky took a seat on the bed and kissed his son on the cheek. “That’s right. Me and daddy will keep Mr. Sam busy.”

“What do you think, bud? Think me and papa can keep Mr. Sam from getting sad?”

Michael took a minute to think about that, face serious. “Okay, but you hafta be nice to him. Mr. Sam is the bestest.”

Bucky kissed Michael once more and moved aside so Steve could go next. “Night, munchkin. Sleep tight and I love you.”  


Michael yawned again and made grabby hands toward Steve. “Night, night papa.”

Steve sat and gathered his son into his arms for a big bear hug and a soft kiss. “Sweet dreams, Mikey.”

Steve helped Peggy tuck Michael back in and then backed out of the room with Bucky. Peggy brushed Michael’s bangs from his face and placed his worn bear in his hands. “Ready for dreamland, darling?”

Michael nodded and asked. “Sing my song, mama? Please?”

Peggy smiled. “Of course. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._ ” By the time Peggy reached the end of the song, Michael was fast asleep and she was able to slip out of the room and close the door most of the way. 

In the hallway, Peggy found Steve and Bucky waiting for her. Steve pushed off from the wall and wrapped her in his arms. “Sorry ‘bout that, Peggy. We were hoping to tire him out before you got home.”

Peggy relaxed against the warm bulk of Steve. “It’s okay.” She felt another presence at her back and sighed. “Hello, Bucky.”

Bucky kissed the nape of her neck and Peggy could feel him smiling. “Hi, doll. How are you feeling?”

“Tired. And like I need a foot massage.” 

Bucky met Steve’s eyes over Peggy’s head and together they led her to their bedroom. They all changed and Peggy let Bucky help ease her onto the bed. 

Steve gingerly removed her shoes and tossed them in the direction of the closet. Peggy started to protest, but all words died on her lips as Steve pressed his thumb into the ball of her foot and began massaging away the aches. “Oh, Steve, yes.”

Lying down next to her, Bucky rested his head on her shoulder. “Find a good spot?”

“Yes!” Steve’s hands moved down to her ankles and Peggy sighed happily. “Our Steve has such talented hands.”

Bucky snorted and tipped his face up to kiss her. “He does. But we’ve gotta be careful. Those hands are how we got here again.” Bucky smoothed one hand over Peggy’s belly. 

Peggy laid her hand over Bucky’s, both jumping a little when they felt a kick. “I like being here, again.”

Steve moved to the other foot, thumbs pressing into the arch. “I like being here too. Can’t wait to meet our little girl.”

Bucky sat up and leaned over to catch Steve’s lips in a kiss. “She’s going to be perfect. Just like Michael.” 

“She is.” Finished with Peggy’s foot, Steve let his fingers travel up Peggy’s calves, kneading sore muscles. “How are you feeling now, Peggy?”

Closing her eyes, Peggy sank back into the pillows. “So much better. Positively wonderful, and exhausted. Come up here, both of you.”

Steve and Bucky shifted back on the bed to cuddle Peggy on both sides, leaving her feeling safe and content and making it easy to drift off to sleep.


End file.
